


Queen Bitch

by Laura Shapiro (laurashapiro)



Category: Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001), Hedwig and the Angry Inch - Trask/Mitchell
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Other, Video, Volume change, strobe lighting, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-26
Updated: 2008-10-26
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurashapiro/pseuds/Laura%20Shapiro
Summary: Title:Queen BitchArtist:David BowieFandom:Hedwig and the Angry InchSummary:It could have been me.





	Queen Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> We get so little of Yitzhak's story in either the film or the play, although a lot is communicated by his relentless glare. I have always been fascinated by the way his relationship with Hedwig parallels Hedwig's relationship with Tommy, how she uses Yitzhak the way she's been used. I wanted to give Yitzhak the chance to speak for himself.
> 
> I did look around a bit for a good cover of the song with a female vocalist (Yitzhak is a soprano, after all). But nobody could come close to Bowie. 
> 
> Many, many thanks to bradcpu, lim, dualbunny, and P. for lightning-quick beta and encouragement.

**Password:** showme


End file.
